The Cathouse
by Faith Hunter Jounouchi
Summary: Katsuya Jounouchi has a secret. Seto Kaiba finds it out. But what does a sex tape have to do with all this? SetoxJou
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is just an idea I have had for a long time and thought I would share it with all my loyal readers! Tell me what ya think will ya?

Disclaimer: Well if you all haven't already got this implanted into your mind I'll say it again…I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! (just merely barrowing the characters and putting them in a situation Kazuki Takahashi would never explore)

Summary: Katsuya Jounouchi's Father and Uncle own and run a local and very popular Cat House. It's a cozy place where girls can do what they do best without the risk of being killed or arrested and it's also a place where Katsuya and his family live…and a place where this blond can't bring his friends. What would they think of him? They are all he has and he can't afford to loose them. But what happens when Katsuya has to entrust his secret to the most unlikely person? How will this affect their relationship and what does a sex tape have to do with all this?

**WARNING**: This story is rated **M** for a reason people! There will be yaoi! For Ra's sake the title is **CATHOUSE**! If you don't know what that is then you shouldn't be reading this! And if you despise yaoi you need to leave! Should any lemons come about there will be proper forewarnings, do not take them lightly! I am giving you all a fair chance to leave with your **_innocence_** in tact! If you go on and read this…don't say I didn't warn you!

The Cathouse 

Chapter One: This Is Home

Katsuya POV

_Of course it would rain the day I had to walk my ass all the way home! Why would my luck be any different? Can you tell I had a good day? Stupid ass Kaiba and his ridiculously over inflated ego! GRRRRR! Just thinking about the damn guy gets me all flustered! Why is he such an ass to me? What the hell did I do to him to deserve such treatment! And who the hell does he think he is? He ain't god that's for sure…hell he ain't even godlike! Wait…why am I so pissed off at Kaiba? He hasn't even done or said a single thing to me for the last two weeks…after that fight…and that… OH GOOD! MY HOUSE IS IN SIGHT! Well…what one could call shelter anyway…it sucks when you hafta sneak around to get into your own house. _

End Katsuya POV

A fairly rain soaked blond made his way around back of the unambiguously loud building he called home and what many others called a place of pleasure. In away he was very embarrassed about where he lived but was thankful for how prosperous it made him and his family. It was a bittersweet lifestyle and no one knew about it…not even Hiroto Honda, his best friend of 15 years, knew about his…'predicament'. Though he assumed that the guy wouldn't mind, Honda did believe he was a lady-killer. Having gotten into the structure unseen and unbothered he sighed with relief and dropped his bag by the back door, he really didn't need it tonight, it was a Friday and he didn't have any homework. He'd come back for it after he said hello to everyone. Walking through a few corridors he finally made it to the front office of the…'business' his Father and Uncle ran. His Aunt Namika also worked here. She was the receptionist and she was the first on his list to greet.

"Hello." The teen said happily. The long, brown haired woman turned at the beckoning of the familiar voice and smiled.

"Hello kiddo. How was school?" The woman's voice was soft and interested. Katsuya shrugged his shoulders and flipped his damp hair out of his amber eyes. "Eh, ya know, it was just school, nothing really exciting happened today."

"I take then that Kaiba wasn't there today?" His aunt spoke while sifting through the mail so that it could be distributed into the employees' mailboxes. A slight blush formed over soft features. "Wha…what ever do you mean?"

"Well, whenever that Kaiba boy is at school you seem to have quite the day but when he's not there at all you seem to have the non-exciting days. Do you maybe like this boy?" Amber eyes stared wide with horror at his aunt. "How?"

"Katsuya, I work in a business of sexual orientation, I think I would know my nephew is gay and hasn't told his father yet and has a monster crush on the boy he fights with at school every day." She smirked and the blond cleared his throat nervously. "I have no idea what you're taking about. I'm gonna go get my backpack and shower. BYE!" She laughed to herself as her nephew raced off and went back to her mail distributing, Katsuya really was a bad lair.

Katsuya POV

_Man…this feels great…the warm spray of the water massaging my back and relaxing my body. I love just standing here…I could be here forever. The stress of the day just washes away._

End Katsuya POV

Having fully relaxed into the spray his mind began to wonder. He began to think about what his aunt had said then at the mention of Kaiba his mind shifted to the fantasy he had experienced in his last shower. It was a rather graphic mind show. Just thinking about it he could feel himself reacting to it. He shook his head frantically, "No, No, No! Absolutely not!" The teen ordered while trying to take control over his body. Taking in a deep breath he cleared his mind and sighed heavily, once again relaxing into the heated water. "I better enjoy this as much as I can, tonight is gonna be busy."

After showering and changing into some more comfortable clothing the blond decided to try and find his Dad. The man was usually found in the wing of the building that was named _'The Kat Kennel'_. It was a combination of a Bar and Grill and a strip tease show and now that Katsuya thought about it, it was the only one like it in Domino; it was the only one he had ever seen anyway.

The amber-eyed teen approached the lounging room that connected to the Bar/Grill/ Strip tease joint and found his father there. He was conversing with some of the girls that weren't currently working. "Hey Dad!"

Jounouchi Senior was a man in his mid 30's. He had dark brown eyes and fairly long dirty blond hair that was always pulled back in a ponytail for professional reasons. His normal apparel was a pair of nice, designer black khaki shorts and dress button down t-shirts, the colors varied. Said man looked up to his son and greeted him along with the girls. "Hey kid, how was school? Sorry I wasn't there to get ya, I had an unexpected meeting to go to, I'll make it up to you though."

The teen smiled, "No problem dad. But why don't you just let me take your car? I can drive ya know." The man chuckled, "Like I said, I'll make it up to ya. And school? How did you do on your math test?"

"Just as you would expect, I got a B+." The blond said while casually shrugging his shoulders. His father smiled and nodded.

"Katsuya! My baby!" Beckoned a voice. Said person smiled and turned around to see a woman with long black hair and lavender eyes coming his way. "Hi Neko." The woman smiled and embraced the teen. She turned to her employer, "Kentaro I am going to adopt your son! I absolutely love him." Katsuya chuckled; this was as close to a mother that he had ever had, other than his aunt. He really liked Neko; she was kind and very, very intelligent. How she ended up here he didn't know, but he was glad for it.

"Go ahead and tell Neko what you got on your math test." Jounouchi Sr. spoke with a neutral voice. The young woman gasped, "Please tell me you passed! We worked so hard on that study guide!" The blond had a nervous smile on his face and turned to her, "I…uhhh…I got a…B+." Having thought he failed his test she squealed with happiness. "KATSUYA I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"Well with a math wiz like yourself as my tutor there was no way I was gonna fail. Thank you Neko." The teen complimented. The black haired woman smiled and hugged him. "You're very welcome kid."

Suddenly the bell of the front door went off and it was time for everyone to get to work. Neko gave Katsuya one last smile and went with the rest of the girls to the front room. "Good job today kiddo. Make sure you keep busy and if you're gonna go out let your Aunt know okay?" The teen nodded, "Sure thing dad."

"Good. You have enough money right?" His son simply nodded and smiled. "Alright I gotta get to work." With that, the man was off. For a moment the blond just stood there…what should he do? He didn't feel much like going anywhere…

"What to do on a Friday night when you live in a cathouse?" Jou asked himself before heading back up to his room on the third floor. Upon entering said place he looked around his spacious room and sighed. He had so much…so why was he so bored? What was wrong with him? Was it because Kaiba had become a regular part of his nightlife? He wasn't sure. He spotted his laptop and decided to make another journal entry. He shut his door then sat down at his desk and turned his laptop on. Since finding out his sexual preferences he started a journal, he wasn't sure why or what in his conscious made him do it, he just did. It was actually nice to get all his thoughts on electronic paper. So here he sat, wanting to pass the time and wanting to get down all the events of his day down.

Katsuya POV

_April 14, 2006 _

_Uneventful! Why in the hell is it so unbearably boring when Kaiba's not around? I mean the ass picks on me all the time and I wish he would just go away then when he is gone, I'm freakin bored out of my mind. He's affecting me more than I want him too. He's everywhere! Why is this happening to me? What does this mean? It can't be as my aunt says! I CAN'T LIKE HIM! …I don't even think he plays for his own team... so it's a hopeless…wish… I guess. I mean why would he? Look at all the girls that throw themselves at him! But what if she's right and I do like him and he is gay? What will happen? Nothing probably…he hates me. So either way I look at it…it's a lose/lose scenario. Why do I try? Man…this sucks…I feel like I'm so alone sometimes. My dad is always workin, though this is a rough business to run so I can't blame him, I can't have my friends here, and my…and Kaiba hates my guts…but then why has he been so…"unkaiba" these last few weeks? My brain hurts just thinkin about all this junk…I guess that's why I keep a journal. Hmmm…maybe I do like him just a little bit. I mean there are signs and the strongest ones are my dreams…both graphic and non-graphic but I've already written about those so no need to get into details. I guess that's all that's been bothering me…maybe I just want to know what's going on in that intricate and intelligent mind of his. What does he really think about me? Maybe I should try talking to him next I see him…_

_Uh-oh the music to the bar and grill is on, guess the restaurant is open for business for the night. Things are about to get interesting…well downstairs anyway. Dad says I shouldn't hang out down there because some guy may come in and think I'm an employee too. The last thing my dad needs to see is me and some guy going at it. Especially since the business has safety cameras in the rooms, to make sure the guy doesn't harm the girl or the other way around. Yeah…this is my home…I've lived in this cathouse for 10 years. I've seen girls come and go and I've heard and seen things I shouldn't have. Maybe that's why I'm gay! Nah! LOL! Anyway, I guess this is long enough, I'm gonna go find something else to do for a while._

_Katsuya Jounouchi _

Author's Note: Sorta slow to begin but I needed to start somewhere! Anyway tell me what ya thought! Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. Ice Cream

Author's Note: The warning will show up in every chapter for all of those who won't take me seriously, but don't worry I know my loyal readers trust me! So how is everyone?

**WARNING**: This story is rated **M** for a reason people! There will be yaoi! For Ra's sake the title is **CATHOUSE**! If you don't know what that is then you shouldn't be reading this! And if you despise yaoi you need to leave! Should any lemons come about there will be proper forewarnings, do not take them lightly! I am giving you all a fair chance to leave with your **_innocence_** in tact! If you go on and read this…don't say I didn't warn you!

The Cathouse

Chapter Two: Ice Cream

"I'd say that we made quite the deal today, wouldn't you say Mr. Kaiba?" A middle-aged man, with dark gray hair inquired happily. The brunet nodded, "I do believe it was a smart move…_on your behalf_." Kaiba whispered the last part to himself. He was very proud of his new deal and the new technology it was going to bring to Kaiba Corp.

"I think we all earned ourselves a visit to the most pleasurable place in Domino…if not the world, my treat!" The man said while looking at the few others that helped in the deal making and the young CEO. The brunet arched an eyebrow and watched as the man called a place. He listened to the one-sided conversation then eyed the guy closely when he snapped the phone shut.

"To 'The Cathouse' gentlemen. We are gonna celebrate our deal!" The businessmen all got rather excited and Kaiba stood up straight from his chair. "I'm afraid I'm going to decline on this little outing. Places like that aren't my thing. The last thing I want is an incurable disease when it could have been prevented." The men stood astonished at the young man's words and the eldest of them all chuckled, "Come on, it's the most well-kept Cathouse I've ever been to and it's the only one I go to. There has never been any kind of disease tied back to this place. Come on, you can trust me Mr. Kaiba. Besides, it's been a stressful week, no better way to release it all."

"I could think differently."

…

Having lost all interest in whatever had kept him busy for this long, Katsuya decided to wander downstairs and into the front office with his aunt. She looked up and smiled. "And what is a boy your age doing at home on a Friday night?" The blond shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno pure boredom maybe."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I guess I just got a lot on my mind. Oh and how did you know I was gay?"

The brown haired, green-eyed woman looked at her nephew, "Are you serious?" The teen nodded while sitting in a chair. He watched as the woman pulled a couple objects out from her top desk drawer, "Make sure you put Kelly Clarkson and Lindsay Lohan where your father can't find them anymore, I hate covering for you." She said with a soft smile while handing the boy his cds. Blushing hard, Katsuya took the objects and smiled shyly. "Uhhh…thanks, I was…uhhh…wondering where these went." Namika chuckled and was ready to say something when the phone rang.

"Thank you for calling The Cathouse, we hope to make you purr all night long, this is Namika how can I help you?" Jou rolled his eyes at the motto and listened as his aunt talked to the caller. She pulled out the schedule book and starting jotting some things down.

"Okay that sounds great Mr. Masahiro, I've got you down for the five 'o clock reservation for a party of 8…Okay, have a great day and we'll see you in a bit." The blond watched as his aunt jotted a few more things down after hanging up.

"A party of 8? That's a lot of people." Katsuya spoke, stating the obvious. Namika nodded, "Yeah, but the businessmen usually travel in packs so it's normal." Never really understanding that logic the blond couldn't help but inquire, "Why is that do you think?" The woman shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, they can't run a company without each other so I guess they can't have sex without each other either." She didn't understand why her nephew was on the floor laughing at such a thought.

After composing himself, Katsuya decided he wanted to help his aunt out in the office. He really had nothing better to do anyway. So, Namika had him filing papers. He was a pro at that, especially when he was listening to the musical poetry of Kelly Clarkson.

4:49 pm

"Hey Namika!" Called the co-owner of the business. At the beckon, Katsuya and said woman exited out of the file room. "Oh, you're still here kiddo. I thought you would have had plans with Yugi and the guys."

"Nah, not tonight."

"Oh, alright. Namika, I need to call all the girls to the front room, if you said we got a large party coming we need to greet them." Kentaro spoke. "You got it." With that she was on the intercom and calling all 'Kitties'. Curiosity got the best of the teen when his father started to prep the girls for their new customers. He started saying something like they were fairly new, except for two, one was a frequent regular and the other was a newbie. What caught the blond's attention was that they represented Kaiba Corp. Katsuya felt his chest tighten and his stomach did a flip. What if it was true? What if Kaiba was straight? What if he was the 'frequent regular'? He got up in a whirl and headed for the bathroom. The girls and his father looked in his direction curiously and listened as a door slammed shut. Suddenly the doorbell came, signaling the guests were here. The girls got into there little positions and watched as the men were let into the building.

"Gentlemen, Welcome to The Cathouse. Before you stand our wonderful ladies."

Kaiba was the last to enter through the front door and took the initiative to stand in the back, not really wanting to be here in the first place. He listened as the man before him told the company about what this place was about and all the safety precautions it demanded. He also talked about how popular the restaurant was and then preceded to hand out a menu type thing that had a list of the girls that worked there, services that were given, and souvenirs they could purchase, the menu itself was a complementary souvenir for the customers. Everyone was excited…Kaiba of course was the only one who had no interest, though he was impressed with the rules and regulations this place had in effect.

"Okay now that you all have been introduced to our policy please feel free to choose a girl of your fancy." Kentaro explained as he watched the guys acquaint themselves with the ladies politely. Jounouchi Sr. walked over to the front office counter and started to speak to his sister. The teen, having not thrown up and feeling a bit better, rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kaiba just standing there, looking over the menu in his hands curiously.

"Ah, Katsuya, are you okay?" Asked Kentaro aloud. Kaiba looked up quickly at the sound of the familiar name being talked to but he wasn't quick enough to see said boy round the corner again and hide. "Katsuya Jounouchi! What's up kid! Come over here!" The amber-eyed teen cringed, what good was hiding now? Kaiba knew he was here. Exhaling shakily, the teen came to his father's call and he heard the brunet gasp.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Are you feelin' okay?" The man asked while touching the back of his hand to his son's forehead. A head full of blond hair nodded. "Okay then, you can go back to helping your aunt." Giving the familiar, tall brunet a quick glance, Katsuya raced off into the front office…ten feet away.

"Are we all set gentlemen?" The group nodded and Kaiba watched as they left him. _'Good riddance.'_ The teen thought to himself. He could hardly stand working with Mr. Masahiro, let alone hanging out with him after work, especially at a place like this. He sat down on one of the plush sofas and was content…sort of.

"Sir, aren't you going to join your party?" Namika asked politely. Katsuya blushed and smacked his head down on the desk. With a chuckle the blue-eyed man shook his head, "No, they drug me here against my will."

"Oh, well is there anyway we can accommodate you?" Katsuya smacked his head again on the desk. The brunet approached the counter, "Hi puppy."

"Hello Kaiba." Came the teen's voice as he smacked his head once more. The young CEO chuckled, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"OH! So you're the Kaiba my nephew talks about all the time." Namika said smiling to the brunet. This was news to said person and he arched an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Katsuya, why don't you take Kaiba up to your room and show him a good time, keep him busy."

Out of nowhere the blond began to cough severely and the brunet cleared this throat in his hand, trying really hard to keep a straight face. Apparently the woman didn't catch on to the second meaning. The amber-eyed teen stood up and reveled his reddened face. He was both breathless and embarrassed. "S…sure aunt Namika. Come on Kai…"

"Wait! Don't forget these Kat." The blond glared when she handed him his Kelly and Lindsay cds.

…

"So you live here puppy?" Kaiba inquired while stepping into the blond's ginormous (gigantic and enormous put together) room. "Yeah."

"I didn't think they kept puppies at a place for kitties." The brunet joked. "Ha, Ha, Ha Kaiba. Are you gonna pick on me all night? Cuz if you are I can kick you out and you can go be an ass somewhere else."

"OOO! Puppy's got a temper."

"Shove it Kaiba!" Katsuya said while turning his back and crossing his arms. The brunet walked over to the teen and lent down to whisper in his ear, "I will, but I need your consent."

"You PERVERT!" Jou turned to face his tormentor only to reveal to him his cute pink blush. He was merely a couple thoughts away from slugging the CEO when the intercom came on; "Katsuya, can you come down to the office for a minute?"

"Yeah, be there in a minute!" He answered, very annoyed with the whole situation. "I'll be right back, don't break anything." The shorter teen said before leaving Kaiba to his own mechanics. Blue-eyes scanned the room and when they caught something worth investigating they did. He made his way over to the blond's laptop and began to read what was there. He was intrigued to find journal entries and decided to have a look in the files. One really caught his eye; one entitled 'Pleasurable Pain'. Clicking on it, he began to read it. In away he sorta felt bad reading this…it revealed Katsuya's feelings for him and his first…sexual dream… it was about him no less. Having read enough he closed the file and went back to looking about. Just in good time too, the pup was back.

"Here Kaiba." The teen said while holding out an ice cream for him. Without a word he took it and began to eat it. There was a heavy silence that filled the room, what were two enemies supposed to talk about?

"Oh crap! I can never eat this stuff in time." The blond said while licking the melting substance from his hands. The sudden outburst woke Kaiba up to a moment in time to make the amber-eyed teen speechless. Getting as close as he could without looking suspicious Kaiba carefully took the blond's left wrist in his hand and turned it so the outer side of the hand faced him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, puppy you are messy." Stunned, Katsuya watched as the mouth of the brunet descended onto his skin and cleaned it of any melted ice cream. Azure eyes lifted to meet amber, "Mmm…puppy flavor."

The blond tried to form a strand of coherent words together, but it just wasn't working…what was that just now? How was he supposed to react? Sure they hadn't fought in a long while but that didn't really mean anything…or did it. "What's wrong pup, cat got your tongue?" If anything, he was not about to let Kaiba win this game. Moving quickly, the shorter of the two threw himself at the brunet and latched his mouth onto the other's. Just like the last time they had fought. This was how it had ended…only this time the brunet embraced the amber-eyed teen and kissed back. They boldly explored each other's mouths before parting for air. Katsuya decided to step back and yelped when his bare foot made contact with something cold. Looking down he found himself to be standing in his ice cream cone.

Author's Note: Another slow one I know, but in length it was longer. Anyway, things are gonna start speedin' up here so hold onto your reading glasses (if you have any). Anyway, tell me what you think and thanks so much for reading!


	3. An Awkward Conversation

Author's Note: I'm not dead! Yay! I just took a **long** time to come back. I feel so bad. I hope you all can forgive me! I'm here now and that's all that matters. And I came back barring a new chapter for an old friend! Yay! I hope you all enjoy the third chapter of Cathouse. Well, here ya are!

**WARNING**: This story is rated **M** for a reason people!!! There will be yaoi!!! For Ra's sake the title is **CATHOUSE**!!! If you don't know what that is then you shouldn't be reading this! And if you despise yaoi you need to leave!!! Should any lemons come about there will be proper forewarnings, do not take them lightly!!!! I am giving you all a fair chance to leave with your _**innocence**_ in tact! If you go on and read this…don't say I didn't warn you!

The Cathouse

Chapter Three: An Awkward Conversation

Moving quickly, the shorter of the two threw himself at the brunet and latched his mouth onto the others. Just like the last time they had fought. This was how it had ended…only this time the brunet embraced the amber-eyed teen and kissed back. They boldly explored each other's mouths before parting for air. Katsuya decided to step back and yelped when his bare foot made contact with something cold. Looking down he found himself to be standing in his ice cream cone.

Katsuya cursed the melted dairy product and that's when he realized what he had just done. His eyes made quick contact with the brunet's and he covered his mouth. Spreading his fingers he spoke, "I…I…I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that. I'm…I'm sorry." Amber eyes broke away too fast to see the wave of confusion pass over Kaiba's eyes. The blond laughed nervously, "Hehe, I'm gonna…clean this up." He spoke, referring to the melted mess on his hard wood floor. The young CEO was very, very confused about what had just happened, but he decided not to press the matter, seeing as how it upset the other teen. His left hand reached up and rubbed his neck apprehensively while he seated himself on the couch not ten feet away.

"So, how long do you think they'll be?" The brunet asked, making an attempt to shatter the thickening tension. He watched as his supposed enemy finished cleaning up the spoiled frozen treat. Katsuya shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno; there really isn't a time limit for that sort of thing. They just gotta do what they gotta do. They're done when they're done or when the customer wants it to be." The shorter teen explained while standing up and taking the soiled rag to the dirty clothesbasket. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious I suppose. I've never been to a place like this before, so I don't know the ins and outs." Kaiba answered truthfully while eating his quickly disappearing ice cream. Seeing as how this was his home, the blond made himself comfy on the couch with the young CEO, though he made sure to place a cushions length between them.

"I think you're bored but you just won't admit it."

Seto just stared at the other boy indifferently. He was still trying to gather all the pieces of his shattered conscience. What had just happened between the two of them, how was this affected by the last time they had made physical contact? Did he really care for the other boy or was it all just in his head? He was really gonna have to dissect this situation later. But right now, right here, he really couldn't do much, except try to be good company.

"So, uhhh, how long have you lived here?"

"About ten years." Katsuya answered while inspecting the right sleeve of his t-shirt. He just couldn't bring himself too look straight into the other boy's eyes. "So, why didn't you join your party?"

The brunet snorted, "Yeah, the last thing I want to be caught doing is buying sex. The media would have a hay-day with that. No thanks. Besides, I'm only 18; I don't think my co-workers realize that."

"You're right, you are under age. We can't sell you sex yet Kaiba." Katsuya slightly giggled at the thought.

"Puppy, answer me this question."

Amber-eyes connected with azure, "Hmm? What is it?"

"Does…your father…hurt you?" The tone of the young CEO's voice had become serious and low.

Katsuya flinched at the question and shot a disgusted look at the other male, "Why would you ask me that? That's absurd!"

"I didn't mean anything by it!" Seto caught himself before letting his temper get the best of him. "I just…it's a rumor going around school. They say that you don't ever have any friends over because your father is abusive. And I take that seriously because my stepfather owned a successful business and nearly beat me on a few occasions. I just…sorry. Why don't you have anyone over?" His tone this time around was more controlled with just a hint of concern.

"No, my father doesn't beat me. He's never laid a finger on me."

"Well then, explain to me how you got that huge bruise on your arm a few months back."

The blond chuckled, "That would be my fault. I took a tumble down a flight of stairs. I wasn't fully awake yet." Katsuya smiled, reassuring Seto.

"Well then…why don't you have anyone over? You have friends." Seto asked wanting the answer out of his own curiosity.

"Kaiba, did you forget that I live in a Cat House?" The blond asked while gazing at the other boy incredulously.

The young CEO merely shrugged, "So? What of it?"

Katsuya sighed hopelessly, "The last thing I want my friends to know is where I live."

"Why? What are you so ashamed of?" Kaiba asked while looking anywhere but at the puppy.

"Of what they might think of me. Places like these really aren't…appropriate." The amber-eyed teen explained while looking as if he were thinking critically.

"Pup, this is a place of business. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Oh yeah, sex is nothing to be ashamed of." Katsuya growled sarcastically while frowning.

"It isn't. It's human nature. How do you think either of us is here right now?" Kaiba stated smoothly.

A tiny blush crept over the blond's face…this really was odd. Talking to Kaiba, of all people, about sex. "That's so embarrassing!"

"Why, because you've never had sex?" The older teen spoke while running a hand through his soft russet hair.

"Well…I…well…uhhh…Kaiba, you're a perv! You make it sound like being a virgin at my age is a bad thing!"

The young CEO chuckled, "My innocent little puppy."

Katsuya shot the other boy a frown and huffed while crossing his arms and sinking down into his couch.

"Oh, don't be like that. Being a virgin isn't a bad thing. Especially at our age."

The puppy straightened up on his piece of furniture and turned his head to look at the brunet. A cute pink blush tinged his face, "Are you a virgin Kaiba?"

Said person mock gasped, "Puppy! I never! That is a very personal question! One that is for me to know and for you to never find out." Kaiba smirked.

Katsuya looked ready to just let the other boy have it. Just when he was getting ready to punch the brunet the intercom interrupted.

"Katsuya?"

"Yeah?"

"Kaiba's party is ready to leave."

"Okay, I'll send him right down."

The intercom clicked off and he muttered to himself. Kaiba was one lucky puppy. Katsuya was ready to send him packing.

"Well, then…" Seto stood up, "I suppose I should be going. I'll see you later puppy." He was ready to leave when he was stopped.

"Kaiba wait!"

He turned to see the blond scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Then watched as Katsuya approached him and shoved it in his shirt pocket, though he slipped it in so that part of it was sticking out. The shorter teen then proceeded to un-tuck the front right side of Kaiba's dress shirt. This overwhelmed the boy.

"Puppy! What in Ra's name are you doing?"

"Making it look like you enjoyed yourself. Don't want your business partners to think you just, sat around the whole time do you?"

An inconspicuous blush crept onto Kaiba's face as he let the other boy adjust him. After he was finished, Katsuya grinned.

"There, now you look like you just had the best sex in your life."

It was easy to say that Seto was very stunned by the outburst. He regained his composure and glared, "I'll see you Monday." With that, the brunet was gone.

…

He tossed to his back again and sighed; annoyed that he couldn't find the right position to fall asleep in. He kicked off his dark blue comforter and sat up from bed. The neon red numbers on his alarm clock displayed 3:17 am as his current time. He combed his long fingers through his soft brown-hair and stood up. Kaiba headed for his home office to access the internet. He would surf the net until he was ready to fall asleep at the keyboard. He was astounded that something so simple as a meaningless kiss was keeping from resting. He replayed today's instance over and over again and he couldn't make sense of it. What had really happened? What was he feeling?

Author's Note: Yeah, I know… the end of the chapter. But fear not, I shall return to you all with a new chapter soon! Please review and tell me what you would like to see happen. Suggestions are always nice. Thanks so much and happy readings to you all.


End file.
